


7:19 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A father always protects his daughter,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he smiled.





	7:19 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A father always protects his daughter,'' Amos said to Supergirl as he smiled and winced from injuries on his bed.

THE END


End file.
